


what's love other than constantly trying?

by rogueseas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble Collection, Hanahaki Disease, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic Realism, Post-Break Up, Shipember 2019, WIP collection, a lot of it doesn't make sense idk, because??? am i me without angst, i don't know what kind of universe, i just want to write about my ships, i think, i'll add tags as i go, idk - Freeform, maybe i'll elaborate on them someday, or they're all just crazy, yamayachi if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/pseuds/rogueseas
Summary: RELOCATED.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. quick update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> press F to pay respects.

HELLO!

it's been a long time KSHKSJSKS i'm sorry i got so preoccupied with uni and i went on a slump so even if i planned to continue everything on december, i couldn't do it. but i've been planning to get myself together lately and decided i was going to separate these into different works because it made me feel calmer that way, idk. i also wanna extend to other ships and fandoms and the adding tags ain't helping. i also honestly think it's easier to target different audiences if not everything's lumped together in one whole work, so i'll just make a series.

since this was for #shipember2019 in november and it's very obvious it's not november anymore. i'll just continue following the theme but not confine it in a month since i Really can't do that and i'm not going to torture myself because i want to enjoy writing KSSKJSLS the same way i want everyone to enjoy reading too. anyway, sorry for the continuous wait! i'll work hard to follow through with committing to this!

SAYONARA. [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593064)'s the series link.


	2. day 1: soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my usual style, but i'm trying new things out to improve on my writing, hhh. i also like challenges. hehe. btw, updates will be inconsistent because uni is a pain in the ass. please do enjoy!

[day one: soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131685)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i wrote this is more of, with a vibe that implies not all these things happen in the same timeline. like that last part, that most likely didn't happen in the same timeframe as the coffeeshop, although it's very open to interpretation. i'm just saying that i love krtsk and i'm not That evil to have them separate forever.
> 
> i'm at @[augustevere](https://twitter.com/augustevere) on twt!


	3. day 2: hanahaki disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tadashi convinces kei to get the flowers removed. #krtsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a continuation! 
> 
> also, in this hanahaki au, the hosts don't immediately undergo operation. they make the flowers wilt through medicine (wow, modern) and then operate on it under the rationale that the way in which we stop loving someone (even unrequited) must also be gradual like naturally falling out of love. in some cases (aka kei's) and it's not always the case, memories are repressed in the attempt to forget, even basic ones--because people attach affection to memories and so, it ends up having to go. 
> 
> enjoy!

[day two: hanahaki disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131784)


	4. day 4: (in) space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a boy who sits atop a rock overlooking the stars, waiting for someone to come back home. #iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went and added a little more of a fantasy-ish/tale vibe here, which i don't usually do because i don't really know how to do it, lmao.
> 
> it would seem like a bit like magic realism but i'm not entirely sure if the magic is supposed to be a metaphor or taken literally as magic existing either. i don't know if they're all just crazy or there really is magic, HAHAHAHAHA. this is why writing magic is hard, ohmygod. anyway, interpret it anyway you would.
> 
> enjoy!

[day four: in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131859)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts, but please be kind. I KNOW I'M A MESS.


End file.
